Horrid Henry Goes to the Theatre
Plot Horrid Henry causes chaos during a family trip to the theatre. This Episode Starts With Mum telling Horrid Henry to hurry up and said it last time which was 20 minutes and asks what he was doing and just looking for his socks and Horrid Henry asks to borrow Perfect Peter's socks and asks if he gets the ice cream and Mum says "Maybe” and he says that means yes and let's go then the family go in the car and he asks where they are going and Mum answers "We're going to the theatre Henry" and Horrid Henry says "The theatre?" and after that he yells "NOOOOOOO!”. After he did, they arrived at the theatre and everyone got out except Horrid Henry. So Dad leaves the building and let Horrid Henry get out of the car because he refuses to go there. Just then Horrid Henry and Dad eventually forced him to go inside on his own with Dad falling over and went upstairs and down stairs a few times and after that Mum says stop and tells Dad we're lost and then goes tick tock and Dad asks where his shoes are and then goes tick tock again and then his family went upstairs and downstairs once more to get to the seat room but Horrid Henry can't see anything but the strangers tell them to be quiet but he leaves the room with Dad falling over again after Dad called him but before that he took Perfect Peter's binoculars making him cry and after that he left the room with Horrid Henry crawling upstairs. Dad tried to chase him but he crashed onto the wall, making him fall. While he was going downstairs he doesn't need to crawl anymore and after that a stranger opened the door and let Horrid Henry go to the stair room with something pink. He was about to fall but he managed to hang on to the lamp making him return to the seat room. While he was saying "Excuse me" they tell him to be quiet again and saying "Here we go again” and he wants to go at the back but he thinks its very dark in here. He tries to find the light switch but he suddenly went past it a few times making him jump a few times and the crowd cheer and after that it was finished. Horrid Henry and Perfect Peter went to the tea room with them speaking up in a happy voice what they always say ending the episode. Characters * Horrid Henry * Perfect Peter * Mum * Dad * Colin the Clown * Fearless Phantom * Mad Martin (cameo) * Crabby Chris (cameo) * Techy Tess (cameo) * Jolly Joe (cameo) * Jolly Josh (cameo) * Parky (cameo) * Mother Battle-Axe (cameo) * Mrs Tiddler (cameo) * Beefy Bert (cameo) * Lazy Linda (cameo) * Gorgeous Gurinder (cameo) * Aerobic Al (cameo) * Tidy Ted (cameo) * Goody-Goody Gordon (cameo) * Spotless Sam (cameo) * Moody Margaret (cameo) * Sour Susan (cameo) * Singing Soraya (cameo) * Clarie (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Rich Aunt Ruby (cameo) * Miss Lovely (cameo) * Greedy Graham (cameo) * Brainy Brian (cameo) * Aerobic Al (cameo) Trivia * This is the only episode were has larger amount of characters, Errors * When Peter crys, Mum doesn't frown. * When Peter moves to Henry, he crys again. Category:Episodes